


Boundaries

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, High School, Minor Poe Dameron/Rey, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teacher/Student, rey/ben, rose/finn - Freeform, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: Soulmate identifiers appear at the moment of birth on your seventeenth birthday. When you meet your soulmate, you know, and you can touch marks to see your life together.But your soulmate is your vice principle.Shit.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yasss hopefully this piece of shit can break me of this fucking forever long writers block I suffer from. enjoy.

She was certain the cool exterior was a façade. She had been watching him for years, when she had the time to spare. He was the same collected individual that everyone knew, the coach and the vice principle that handled the detention kids. He was best friends with Armitage Hux, the M-Z vice principle, and amicable with Gwen Phasma, the soccer coach. She would catch glimpses of him at the movie theater she worked at, as well as between classes and during the shared lunch period. She could see the tick in his jaw when someone pushed him too far. The flex in his shoulders when the team would miss a critical bat during the games. She noticed the bruising along his knuckles after a long break away.

His mother was someone important, a senator, and his father happened to be in jail for something he smuggled. He had no siblings that she knew of. He spent all his time at practice, in the office, or at what she assumed was a sprawling mansion fit for a politician.

Her first glimpse had come when she was moved to the school at the beginning of her sophomore year. He happened to be in the office as she was brought in by her new guardian, Maz Katana, and he turned straight into her. His large hands reached up to steady her shoulders, warm against her still frail stature.

“Are you alright?” He had asked, deep voice echoing in her chest. She nodded, her lower lip in her mouth. “Watch where you’re going, then. The office is small.” He removed his hands and walked past her.

Since Rey was fifteen, all she had thought about were those hands. They were large, and warm, and she had felt safe. That was a feeling she hadn’t felt in years.

She’d been dropped at a hospital in London when she was six years old with nothing but the clothes on her back, and moved around for years, until an elderly woman with nobody else had petitioned to adopt her. After six months, she was on a flight to the United States, a new passport and a suitcase full of new clothing from the money Maz had sent her. She’d settled in over a long summer, plus an extra week where the school tested her to see what grade she fit in, until she was enrolled.

\--- ---

Seventeen came silently in the night, as did the small lightning bolt shaped scar across her palm. She knew it was coming, and had taken a sleeping pill, because the pain was said to be unimaginable. Rose had gotten hers during study hall and screamed out because of it.

The soulmate mark was special. It would be her way of knowing who was her intended, her best friend and future spouse. It would be someone to take care of her, someone who would love her after Maz passed away.

The cancer had made its announcement a year prior, deteriorating her guardian to a thin husk of the formidable woman she had been.

Waking to see the small bolt was strange. Rey knew it was going to be somewhere on her, and that she wouldn’t be able to hide it, but she didn’t imagine it would be so simple. She dressed for the day, a simple pair of dark jeans with a loose tee and her favorite slip on shoes, and kissed Maz goodbye.

She loved being a senior. It was easy, the schoolwork and the teachers, and she was eager to graduate. She would be able to spend all her free time with Maz before she died, and she could save up enough money to start going to community college.

Rose was waiting for her by the rotunda in the main hall, as she did every morning. Her sister, Paige, had graduated the year prior, and Rose spent all the time she could with Rey.

“Did you get it, let me see!” Rose squealed. Rey smiled softly and extended her palm. “Kind of looks like a lightning bolt! That’s so cool!”

“I took a sleeping pill, and I didn’t even wake up.” Rey said. Rose looked over the bolt and grinned before allowing Rey to take her hand back.

“You’re so lucky you were born in the middle of the night.” Rose rolled her eyes and rubbed her shoulder, where her soulmate mark was seared into her skin. “This shit hurt!”

“Language, girls. Shouldn’t you be heading to class?” Phasma seemed to appear out of nowhere as she scolded the pair. Rose flushed and Rey nodded.

“Yes ma’am, heading that way now.” Rey grabbed Rose’s elbow and pulled them along.

“What are you going to do when you find him?” Rose asked, her face recovering from the embarrassment of being reprimanded. Rey shrugged, shoving her hands in her pockets.

“I’m not sure. I still want to go to college, so hopefully he isn’t such a jerk that he wants me to stay home like some sort of…soulmate homemaker.”

“I just want to find mine! I’m really okay with staying home all day!” Rose’s eyes took on a dreamy fogginess. “Stay home and happy and rich!”

“I’m good not being rich.” Rey smirked. “I’ve never had money. I’m not sure what I’d do with the stuff.”

The two approached their first period class and sat in their assigned seats. The teacher wasn’t in the room yet, and they continued to talk in low tones.

“You’ll have to start looking for marks, and I’ll look too.”

“You don’t have to.”

“For you, I do!” Rose sat back as the door opened and Mr. Akbar entered the room.

\--- ---

Ben Solo was happy with where he was in life. He had a cushy job as a vice principle at a nice high school, a 401K, and a 2100 square foot home he’d saved up to buy. He had a large mastiff named Chewie, a fridge dedicated to beer in his garage, and no ties with his scum father or politically driven mother.

Still, he fingered the mark on his palm every morning on the drive to work.

He never imagined that he would be a vice principle in his life. It was always assumed he would follow in his mother’s footsteps of politics, until it wasn’t. And after that, it was assumed he would be in prison by the time he was twenty-five. Until it wasn’t. He graduated with a dual degree in administration and education, and immediately found his way to First Order High School. Principle Snoke had taken an instant liking to him, and after five years teaching calculus, he was promoted.

He walked into the office, prepared to begin his vetting on valedictorian, and instead walked into Snoke. The office was colder, and drearier with the elderly man sitting in his ergonomic desk chair.

“Good morning Sir!” He greeted the principle. Snoke nodded his head.

“Mr. Solo, I need you to fill in for Mr. Akbar this morning. He has a flat tire and he won’t be in for another hour.”

“That’s no issue, sir. I’ll head that way immediately.”

“Very well. I can always count on you, Solo.” Snoke left the office and took the chill with him.

Ben sighed. Akbar taught English, a subject he wasn’t well practiced on, but he dropped his bag all the same and headed in the direction of the English wing.

\--- ---

Ben walked in the room, glad that the door opening rendered it silent. The students turned, expecting Akbar, but instead found their vice principle.

“Mr. Akbar is out for the morning.” Ben said shortly. He walked to the desk and sat down on the stiff wooden chair. “I am going to sit in for him.”

“Sir, out with what?” The student in the front asked. Ben nearly rolled his eyes but kept his cool. Poe Dameron was a nosy little son of a bitch, constantly in detention and up Ben’s ass.

“That’s none of your business, Dameron.” Ben said pointedly. He looked around the classroom, relieved to see Rey Katana sitting in the back. “Miss Katana, can you go to the library and grab the Firestick? I’ll call and let them know you’re coming. You’re the only one I trust to come back.”

Her cheeks grew red at the offhanded compliment and she agreed. The library was up the hall, but she was eager to get out of the classroom. She made her way down the hall quickly, not wanting to disappoint Mr. Solo. She felt her heart hammering when the librarian handed Rey the Firestick. She turned back and headed to the classroom, her head foggy. Maybe she wasn’t feeling well, what with her new soulmate mark. She entered the classroom and ignored the small talk around her as she approached Mr. Solo.

She reached her hand across the desk, Firestick in her palm. He looked down at her skin, at her mark, and his face blanched. The students kept talking around her, but it was drowned out as his fingers seized at the device, his skin burning against hers. She swallowed hard.

“Anything else, sir?” She asked in a whisper. His eyes darted up to hers, a sudden flash across his face. He looked back down and she followed his gaze, to where he was grasping the Firestick. His fingers were unwinding, exposing his own soulmate mark, an exact replica of hers.

“Oh fuck.” He said under his breath as Rey felt herself get lightheaded.

The last thing she saw was the lights as she felt her knees buckle and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I uploaded wrong. WIP, obvi. Do you dig?

Watching Rey Katana’s knees buckle was surreal. Ben felt as though he couldn’t move, his joints frozen as she slipped from his view. The students stopped talking as Poe Dameron leapt up and cradled Rey’s head in his lap. Ben stood slowly, hands pressed on the desk in front of him shakily, his cool façade shattered by a seventeen-year-old.

“-hat do we do, Mr. Solo?” Poe was asking him. Ben looked down at the senior.

“Take her to the nurse, tell her I’ll be there in a little while.” Ben felt himself saying. Poe grabbed Rey up bridal style and carried her from the room as if she weighed nothing. Ben went through the motions, calming the class down while plugging the Firestick into the television on the wall. He managed to put on a documentary about Egypt before asking the students to remain in their seats until class was up.

“You’re all seniors. I expect you to behave. Anyone caught up and about will have detention for a week.” Ben said as he left the classroom and turned the lights off. Truthfully, he didn’t give a shit about the senior class that belonged to Mr. Akbar for fifty-five minutes in the morning. He didn’t give a shit that leaving the classroom would result in a write-up for his permanent teaching records.

All he could see was the lightning bolt scar drawn into her skin. It had been bright and bold, still freshly peeled. Her birthday must have been recent. He clenched his fist around his own mark, feeling the wear and tear of age. He was thirty this year, thirteen years her senior.

In the world, it wasn’t unheard of soulmates to be of varying ages. He’d even heard of some that were more than twenty years apart in age. Nobody knew the science behind the anomaly, other than soulmates were somehow ‘made for each other’. He never thought he’d find his, like his Uncle Luke. He’d eventually go mad without the other half of him and end up like his hermit relative in the mountains alone.

The walk was long. Alone with his thoughts, he recalled what he knew about Rey Katana from her file. He’d met her when she was first enrolled. She was thin, quiet. She was from the U.K., an orphan that Maz had adopted on a whim. He had kept tabs on her through her four years at the high school. She was brilliant, smarter than she showed. She carried an aura of brightness with her wherever she went. She was always seen with a smile.

He saw her eyes, the pain beneath the dark brown pools. He saw her trying too hard to hide how uncomfortable she was in the beginning. She was unsure of everything and everyone. He knew Rose Tico was a bubbly personality and he mixed the schedules of the two girls. After that, Rey was never seen without her best friend.

The nurse’s office was down the hall. He took a deep breath and carried on.

There would be paperwork to do. Teacher and student soulmate pairings were rare, but there were measurements in place to protect both parties. Typically, marriage was in the view within six months if the soulmates could not remain platonic, but Ben had no plans to marry the student.

If he was a teacher, she would be removed from all his classes. Since he was her vice principle, she’d pass to Armitage Hux, the other vice principle for students with last names from M to Z. He would not be allowed to speak to her or supervise her until she graduated later in the year. He paused with his fingers on the door handle and took another steadying breath.

Poe was still sitting next to Rey, stroking hair away from her face. The nurse was above them, writing on a clipboard what Poe was telling her. Ben knew that Dameron hadn’t seen the soulmate mark on Ben’s hand, so he felt safe that Rey’s secret was kept. He entered the office as Poe’s finger moved to touch Rey’s cheek.

“I would refrain from touching her, Dameron.” Ben said strictly. Poe’s hand jerked back, and he jumped off the bed. “She might not like that.”

“She’s my friend, I just want to make sure she’d okay, Mr. Solo.” Poe said. Ben didn’t care who her friends were. He had a strong desire to make sure nobody else touched her.

“Head back to class, Dameron.” Ben said. Poe opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut. “Or I’ll give you detention for talking back to me.”

Poe’s face pinched into an angry expression, and he huffed, but he left the office, nonetheless. Ben walked up to Rey, who was still out cold, and moved hair off her face.

“Mr. Dameron was telling me that her knees buckled in front of your desk.” Bazine smirked. She’d been the nurse for five years now and had seen more than one soulmate pairing, but never between a teacher and student in her own halls. Ben had gone to school with her, and he scowled at her.

“You can’t tell anyone, Baz.” Ben reminded her. “The status is protected under Soulmate Law 7.4.58-”

“Did you fucking memorize that, Solo?” Bazine chuckled. “I figured she’d found her soulmate, and I thought it was Dameron. Imagine my surprise when he starts talking about how he thinks you said something to her that made her faint!” Bazine bent her clipboard over to show Ben what she was filling out. “I’m already on the paperwork, idiot.”

“Good, good. I just don’t want the rest of her senior year to be jeopardized because of…me….” Ben was uncomfortable standing next to Rey when she was unconscious, and he took his hand off her head when he realized he had been stroking her cheek. Bazine looked amused but said nothing. He would wait until she woke up, he decided, before he took her to his office to speak to her. There would have to be ground rules, he knew, of them not being alone together. Now that she found her soulmate, there was no stature of limitation. They were free to wed today if that was what they wanted, because of the bond status. He would be responsible for her after that. He would take care of her, in their home, in _their_ bed….

Seven-fucking-teen.

He crossed the room to sit in Bazine’s examination desk, his knee bouncing.

“Don’t worry. She’s a fainter. I’ve had her in here more than once.” Bazine said as she retreated to the back computer to finish her paperwork. Ben sighed. His heart beat heavily against his chest. A fainter, meaning she was _delicate_.

He had no use for delicacies.

Absentmindedly, he wondered how delicate she was. If she was a virgin, if she could handle his rough play. He wondered who her first was, if they lied to her about them being soulmates.

After another moment, Rey’s eyes began to open. Her eyelashes, made dark from mascara, fluttered against her cheek. She sat up, holding her head.

“Where am I?” She asked softly. Ben cleared his throat and she startled, looking over at him.

“You were brought to the nurse because you fainted.” Ben knew his voice was deep. He tried to clear his throat again to lighten his tone. “I wanted you looked over to make sure you weren’t concussed.”

“I feel fine. I want to go back to class.” She moved to swing her feet over the side of the bed, but her hand reached up to grasp at her head. Ben was moving before he realized to hold her arm and prevent her from getting up.

“I think you should stay here for a minute and rest up.” His hand was on her shoulder, where her shirt was. Any skin to skin contact would be a bad idea.

“Mr. Solo?”

“I think it’s best, in private, for you to call me Ben.” Ben whispered to her. She looked up into his eyes, fear laced her vision.

“So, it’s real?” She looked down at her trembling palm.

“Show it to me.” He found himself saying. She bit her lower lip and held her hand up so he could examine it. The scar was still fresh, but it was easy to spot the similarities between his own. He’d spend his entire senior year and all of college studying his mark, trying to find the girl. She even had the tapered end close to her wrist that was lacking on all other lightning bolt marks. He held his hand up next to hers to show her the similarities.

His was faded white, as they did after time, but they were the same. Her face paled as she looked between the two.

“Holy shit.” She murmured. He’d scold her on the swearing but found it to be most appropriate considering.

“Yeah, holy shit.” He repeated back to her. Rey looked up at him, determination in her eyes.

“Well, I won’t know for a fact.” She began. Ben opened his mouth to reject her offer. He knew what she wanted.

“I don’t think that’s a good-” He pulled his palm away, but she was fast, and mashed her hand into his. He heard her gasp as the darkness fogged his vision.

_Chewie, between her legs, as she laughed. Her hair down, long, between her breasts as she sighed his name. Her in a dark gown, holding a degree, blowing him kisses. Under him, his face pressed to her neck, as he held her hip. He could taste the sweat on her skin, the smell of sex in the air. His hand shaking as he pushed a ring on her finger. Something he never expected, his mother and father laughing with him, pink and blue balloons in his home, her body swollen and round. Her eyes, no longer hiding the fear and sadness. A new smell, a new baby, in his arms, so tiny…._

He pulled his hand out of her grip and wiped sweat from his forehead. There was no denying the future. He instead turned and walked out of the nurse’s office.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey didn’t know what to make of the fact that she was soul bonded to her vice principle. While she’d never had any really direct contact with Mr. Solo since her appointed vice principle was Mr. Hux, she still had obsessed over him. She’d watched him for years, wondering if the cool exterior was a façade.

As his large hand wiped sweat from his forehead and he rushed from the office, she saw the shattered panic in his eyes. The door slammed shut behind him as he left. Miss Netal came out of her office, searching for the noise.

“Oh, you’re up! How are you feeling, dear?”

“Just lightheaded. I’m alright.” Rey cleared her throat. “Um, Miss Netal…”

“Don’t worry honey, I’m doing the initial soulmate paperwork for you now. You’ll be protected. I won’t tell anyone, you don’t have to tell anyone, Mr. Solo won’t say anything. He doesn’t want your senior year jeopardized.” Bazine gave her a soft smile. “All you’ll have to do is sign your name acknowledging that you read the soulmate paperwork.”

“Oh, okay. Where do I do that at?” Rey’s knee bounced up and down subconsciously.

“You’ll see the administration and you’ll do the paperwork with Mr. Hux. Mr. Solo will sit in with you. I’m sure you can head that way. I’ll make sure you have a note to your next class.” Bazine scribbled a hall pass down for her and Rey left the nurses office with a small strawberry sucker. The walk was quiet, since class was still in session, and it gave Rey time to think.

She knew how fast soulmates moved. She knew several seniors that had found their soulmates and had already married or moved out to live in the apartments behind the schools. Some senior girls were walking around, small bumps concealed under their hoodies, proud to be pregnant and working and matched. Rey wanted to go to college. It was vital to her. She wanted to be able to support herself in case her soulmate turned out to be a loafer.

But her soulmate was her vice principle. The vice principle she’d been obsessed with for four years. She’d seen how successful he appeared, wearing his neat, crisp suits every day. He would see a movie wearing more expensive casual clothes, would load up on popcorn and candy. He would never leave a mess. He drove a black Audi R8 and she could only assume he lived in a sprawling manor that wouldn’t embarrass his senator mother.

She found the office to be empty when she entered. The secretary was missing from her seat, and Rey found herself sitting down in the small waiting area quietly. After the blood in her ears calmed down, she was able to hear a rough discussion coming from the administration row where the principle and vice’s offices were.

“Seventeen, Army! How the fuck is that okay?” It was Ben’s voice coming from the closed door. She scooted to the chair closest to offices and strained her hearing.

“It happens all the time, Solo. You’re not marrying the girl yet.”

“She grabbed my hand.”

“Wait, what?” Mr. Hux sounded shocked. “Did she really? What did you see?”

“I saw our future…. She graduated and then she was pregnant. My dad was there.”

“Jesus.”

“I know. So how do I carry on now knowing that she’s mine.” Rey felt her stomach clench tightly at the words. “How do I carry on knowing that she’s my responsibility after she graduates? What if the students talk? I don’t want this affecting her status.”

“As long as nobody finds out, it won’t. She’s a great student, Ben. She’s a good girl. She hasn’t caused any issues in her time here and she’s incredibly bright. Rey will be on her way to a great college in a few years.”

“In a few years? She isn’t going right off?” Ben asked. Mr. Hux sighed.

“Last time I spoke to her, she was going to a community college. She has to stay here to take care of Maz Katana, her adopted mother. Maz is dying.”

“Maz is dying?” Ben’s voice caught, almost as if he was holding back a sob. Rey’s eyes welled with tears at the sentence. Just because it was true didn’t mean it was easier to hear.

“When was the last time you spoke to her?”

“Before my father went to prison. It’s been about ten years.”

There was a pause before the door to the office opened. Armitage was coming out behind Ben when he saw Rey.

“Oh! Miss Katana! I didn’t realize you were coming so soon!” Mr. Hux said to her. Ben looked over; his eyes rimmed with tears. He brushed his hand over his face and went into his office, overlooking Rey.

“Miss Netal sent me here. She said there was soulmate paperwork that needed to be done.”

“Yes, there is. Please, come in and I will go over everything with you. Mr. Solo will join us later once you’ve read everything.”

Rey nodded and followed him into the office. It was stark, clean with dark walls and a large desk. She took her seat in front of the desk and looked down at the paperwork.

_Soulmate Decree_

_Let it be said that once the soulmate bond is formed, when the two soulmates find and confirm the match, that the two are soul bonded._

_Soulmate marks appear on the birth date at seventeen, at the time of birth. At seventeen, the person is now considered an adult. If consenting, the two may marry without interference. Once the soulmate marks are identified and confirmed as matching, the soulmates are responsible for the wellbeing of the other. The elder soulmate will be responsible for the decisions of the younger soulmate._

She looked up at Mr. Hux, who was smiling down on her. He gestured to the pen next to the small stack of papers.

“This is just the average decree given to everyone. You will sign the bottom to show that you understand, and we will move on to the next page. Rey signed the bottom and flipped to the next page.

_Soulmate Decree 7.4.58-Appendix C_

_Let it be said that once the soulmate bond is formed, it is protected under law. This bond is private and unique to the individuals included in the bond. Medical staff is required, by HIPPA regulations, to include soulmate bond in private information. Medical staff may not disclose soulmate status to anyone aside from the bonded._

_Those in the bond can disclose status, if consenting by both parties. Once soulmate bonding is initiated, both parties must consent to any type of medical care unless considered an emergency that would affect one or both parties of the bond._

_Soulmate Decree 7.4.62_

_Let it be said that once the soulmate mark is formed, seventeen will be the age of consent, only when soul mark bonding has occurred. At seventeen, the individual is recognized as an adult, and is independent from the parent(s). The individual will make all their own decisions, until the soulmate has found the bond mate. The bond mates are a dual pair._

_Should either member of the bond be considered a senior/supervisory member to the other bond mate, the employer cannot penalize the bond mates by disciplinary action and/or termination. To discourage any kind of favoritism, the workplace is required to discreetly move the supervisor/management member to an equal position. Likewise, the employee may also be moved to a different position under new supervision/management._

_Should the employer fail to discreetly move either party, the employer can be penalized and fined up to but not more than $500,000 should either bond mate suffer any type of workplace harassment due to mismanagement._

_Soulmate Decree 7.4.62 Appendix D_

_Let it be said that any soulmate bond formed between teacher and student is still valid. The student must be moved out of the teacher’s classroom as soon as the bond is formed. The school system cannot penalize the student/teacher should the two decide to marry before the student graduates. The student is allowed to live with the bond mate as long as no other relatives live in the area. The student will not be held to different standards throughout the remainder of their schooling._

_Should the student be female, and become pregnant, that child is protected under soulmate bonding laws. The student shall be allowed to continue their schooling up until the birth of the child. Should the student be female, and become pregnant, it is required that the bond pair marry to protect the student and the child._

Rey signed the bottom of the paperwork, her heart heavy. The door opened and Ben came in, sitting next to Rey. He was back to his cool façade, his shoulders rolled back and his back ridged. She felt so small next to him, insignificant and meager. Her blood boiled.

“You can’t just ignore me now.” She spat at him. Mr. Hux looked up at her, surprised, and cleared his throat.

“I’ll just take a quick leave, Ben.” Hux stood and all but rushed out of the room.

“I’m not ignoring you, Miss Katana.”

“Rey. My name is Rey. You told me to call you Ben, so it’s the same.” She said. Ben cracked a small smile that he was quick to correct to a frown.

“I’m not ignoring you, Rey. I was…overwhelmed…. I apologize.” He turned to face her and took the signed paperwork from her hands to apply his own signature. “We do have to file paperwork downtown. Since we are bonded, I can check you out for the day. It will be excused, since it’s for bond checking. We can also go by your house to tell your mother.”

Rey looked at him, wondering why her stomach was fluttering.

“Alright, but only because we have to.” She agreed.

“Alright.”

\--- ---

His car was nice on the inside, clean and lustrous. He looked like he belonged in the car, with his nice slacks and button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. She felt young in her denim jeans and loose tee. They hardly appeared to be a match.

“How old are you, Ben?” She asked in a small voice.

“Thirty-one.” He said. “You’re seventeen.” She looked out the window as the city flew past. He drove fast but under control. She felt safe even as he whipped around a corner. He admired her soft face, her tanned, sun kissed skin in her casual clothing. He’d seen her more than once at the theater she worked at. He made sure to always stop by concession while she worked to check on her. He noticed, as the light came through his car window, how good she looked in his passengers’ seat. Her eyes were dark brown, reflectively golden in the rays dancing across her face. Even in her shirt and jeans, she looked like she fit.

“How does the verification work?” She asked him, distracting him from admiring her. Ben thought about how young she sounded; his heart tight. _Seventeen, Ben, keep it in your pants._

“They use a camera to scan each mark, and the system will tell us if the marks are unique to each other, or if there are differences.”

“But we’ve….”

“Yeah, we aren’t going to tell them that.” Ben told her. “I can get in trouble for touching you before confirming, even with your consent. We’re almost there.”

“So, what happens after?” She looked to him. He turned the corner and pulled into a parking lot to the commerce center for their town.

“They take a small blood sample to add to our files. After that, they keep our information together, on a record, of matched soul mates.” He parked his car and they got out. “Just stay close to me.”

\--- ---

His mark was already in the system, but the scan took no time at all for Rey. She found the heat on her hand to tickle more than anything. The computer took exactly thirty-two seconds to recognize the match.

“Congratulations! It looks like a match! Let’s get you two registered. Congratulations, Mr. Solo! I remember imputing your handprint in a year ago.”

Rey wanted to ask why he’d put his mark in the system last year, but by the flush that crept up from Ben’s collar, this was not the place. She didn’t want to embarrass her soulmate, but she was insanely curious.

Was there another girl he thought he was matched with?

The process was fast. Her finger prick was quick and loaded into her file. The certificate was going to be mailed to Ben’s house that verified that she was now bound to him for life.

Rey had called Maz to let her know they were coming by, to no avail.

“It’s weird she doesn’t answer my calls.” Rey said absentmindedly. She didn’t bother directing Ben to Maz’s house since he plugged her address into his phone for directions.

“What was that?” Ben asked her. She looked at him as she dialed again.

“Maz. She always answers my calls. Even if she’s busy she picks up and says, I’ll call you back.” Rey felt her stomach twist as she phone went to voicemail after four rings. They pulled to her street and Ben all but slammed on the breaks.

There were police cars and an ambulance in front of Maz’s small home.

Rey felt herself moving. She had unbuckled her seatbelt and was jumping out of the car as soon as Ben pulled up to a free space in the sidewalk. She took off running, shouting.

“Ma’am, this is a crime scene-” A police officer tried to grab her, but she leapt past him and under the tape surrounding her small white fence. Ben was behind her, shouting her name, but she couldn’t stop.

“That’s my soulmate, and this is her house. This is Maz Katana’s daughter.” Ben repeated to the officers who tried to grab her. They let her past and into the front door. The living room was disheveled, as if someone had stumbled around and knocked things off the walls. Pictures were broken and knick-knacks from Maz’s world adventures were shattered. An officer grabbed her arm and pulled her to Ben.

“Rey, hang on sweetheart.” Ben pulled her into his arms. She paid no mind to him, only watching the officer.

“Where’s my mother?” She asked. The officer rubbed his scruff with a large hand, looking as though he would rather be anywhere else. “Where’s my mother?”

“There was a break-in this morning.” The officer began. Rey froze in Ben’s grasp. “She fought them off, but they managed to stab her. She called the police and we got here as fast as we could.”

“Where is she?”

“She passed a few hours ago. We were trying to get ahold of the school, but you weren’t there. There was nothing you could have done, Miss Katana.”

Ben felt her fainting in his arms and held her tighter to his chest. She was trembling, her body shaking with sobs violently. She clawed out at Ben for a moment before her arms wound their way around his neck, pulling him against her.

Their very first hug, and it was because he was all she had left.

Rey was allowed to gather some of her things from her room, which was the only room that had been untouched by the robbers. She packed as many clothes and memories into her suitcase as possible.

Ben had left her alone to pack, at her request. He had gone to speak to the officers about the criminals. She couldn’t cry anymore, but her eyes still burnt with unshed tears. Maz had been weak from her chemotherapy a few days prior. Rey had asked to stay home, but Maz had waved her away, stating she would just lay around in bed until she felt well enough to garden.

Rey hoisted two of her loose bags to her shoulder and walked out of the room. She was alone, and Maz’s bedroom was only a door down from hers. The door was shut with police tape across, but she felt herself moving towards it.

“I wouldn’t, Rey.” Ben was behind her as her fingers touched the door handle.

“I have to.” She whispered. “I have to help her.”

“She’s gone, baby.” Ben walked towards her slowly. His shoulders nearly touched the walls on either side of him as he came towards her. In an impulsive moment, she pushed the door open to view the room.

Blood coated the floor. Rey could see the tousled state of the mattress and the sheets, which were splattered in dark crimson. The walls were free of Maz’s expensive crystal orbs, and her jewelry box was missing from the bedside table. Rey knew if she felt around under the bed that the safe containing her savings would be gone too.

The smell of blood and death was thick around her.

She turned around and shut the door behind her.

“Can you grab my bag from my room?” Rey asked Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more on this later :)


	4. Chapter 4

The feeling of numbness hadn’t subsided when they pulled up to his two-story home. It was cookie cutter, the same model a few other houses had. Rey found comfort in the fact that the space was large enough that they could be separate from each other. The garage opened and he pulled in smoothly, allowing the garage to close before turning his car off.

“It’s okay, Rey. It’s okay to feel.” He whispered. “Do you want to go inside?”

“Um…yeah….” Rey mumbled. She wiped at her cheeks and felt tears. She had been crying. “Do I have my own room?”

“I have a guest room with a bed you are more than welcome to stay in. Once they scrub the house, you’ll be able to go back there if you want. I wouldn’t force you to stay here with me.” He spoke softly to not spook her. _Of course, she will want to go back, she doesn’t want to live with you._

“Thank you, Ben.” Rey unbuckled her seatbelt. “I’d like to take tomorrow off of school, if that’s okay with you.”

“You’re an adult Rey. You make your own decisions now.”

“That’s not what all that paperwork said.” Rey retorted. She was snappy, and Ben took a deep breath. He unbuckled his own seatbelt and exited the vehicle. At the trunk, he pulled her bags out and hoisted them over his shoulder. She made no move to help him once she shut her door behind her.

“That door is open. My dog is inside but he’s very kind. You’ll like him.”

“What’s his name?”

“Chewie. He belonged to my dad before.” Ben said. Rey wanted to ask more but couldn’t bring the question to leave her mind. Her emotional cup was close to overflowing. “I can order a pizza for dinner if you want.”

“I’m not hungry but thank you. Which bedroom is mine?” She asked as they entered the house. Rey looked around the pantry as Ben passed her with a mumbled ‘follow me’. There were tons of healthy snacks lining the shelves, divided from the dried goods Ben stocked. They passed the washer and dryer before entering into a black kitchen.

“Hello, color called, and it’s looking for itself.” Rey smirked to herself. Ben pretended to ignore her, but his heart fluttered at the corny joke. The living room was off the kitchen with an attached dining room. The staircase was just off to the side. They took it to the second floor, where Ben let her into a small room.

“It’s not big, but it’ll be fine for you.” He set her bags down on the small full in the corner of the room and moved to exit. He knew she would need her privacy. “Closet is empty, and the bathroom is down the hall. There are spare towels under the sink, alright? I’ll be downstairs, and in case you need me later, my bedroom is the double doors at the end of the hallway.”

“Nice place, Solo.” Rey said as she looked around the white walls. “All the color is up here.”

“Well, black is so modern….” He defended himself. “I’ll make something and put it in the microwave in case you’re hungry.” He moved to the hallway and shut the door about a foot. “You can skip school tomorrow, Rey.”

“Thank you.”

\--- ---

Chewie had laid on the couch the entire time. He didn’t stir until Ben moved the mastiff’s food bowl. The dog slowly sulked to the kitchen and ate his food as Ben watched. Upstairs was his soulmate. A seventeen-year-old high school senior that attended his public school. Her mother had just been murdered and she was now living with him. He knew she would want to move back to the house, but the police had told him that she was now his responsibility, and the house would be foreclosed upon. Maz had been behind on payments and there was no way little Rey could keep the mortgage and her GPA up.

Ben knew he would have to tell her but wanted to hold off. Perhaps she would choose to stay with him. He shook his head and grabbed a coffee porter out of his fridge. The bottle cap popped off with a satisfying snap, and he took a large sip. Dinner. Yes, he would make dinner. He could cook her something, even if she wasn’t hungry.

He began to work on a simple dish that he’d learned from his mother, a long time before she became politically driven and was just his mother. He’d had chicken thawing since the morning and was pleased that it was ready. He went about the motions, chopping the chicken into smaller bites while mixing flour and butter in a saucepan.

He could cook for her tonight, and maybe this old dish would help her on the path to healing.

\--- ---

The walls were closing in. Rey undressed as fast as she could, tossing her clothes into the corner of the room. Her shoes had been left in her new bedroom, and she hadn’t brought any new clothes in with her. She wanted to pretend she was in her home, with Maz, showering the school day away.

The water was scalding on her skin, but the pain felt…good. She was able to grimace as she shifted, letting her chest get wet next. She placed a hand on the wall, her palm against the freezing tile a stark reminder of her day.

Soulmates. With Mr. Solo.

In his house, showering in her new bathroom.

The pain crushing her chest was inside of her. She knew this mental anguish would pass if she could hold it tight enough. She began to gasp as she tried to stifle the sobs. Her knees shook under the force of her body and she sank against the wall, icy on her back, while the water pelted her face.

She sobbed. The pain was unreal.

\--- ---

Ben heard the shower start as he mixed the chicken into the alfredo sauce he’d made. The chicken was salty, and the alfredo was perfect. The fettuccini noodles were al dente. All in all, he’d been proud of the comfort dish he’d made. Setting it to simmer, he covered the dish and went upstairs to tap on the shower door. He wanted her to know the food would be in the microwave when she was ready.

He paused as he listened to her sobbing.

His hand fisted the doorknob before he knew it and he flung the door open.

“Rey.” He said softly. “Rey, it’s okay.”

“Get out!” She shouted through her gasping. “Get the fuck out!”

“I just wanted to tell you dinner would be in the microwave, Rey, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have-” He was turning to leave when the shower curtain flung open. It snapped against the tile with a loud ping. She was flying towards him, eyes swollen in anguish.

“Fuck! You!” Her fists were making connection with his chest, but there was no force behind it. She had energy she needed to release, and Ben was the target. He closed his eyes against her nudity and stepped back.

“I’ll just go now.” He said, trying to push her off.

“Who kills a little old lady?” She screamed. “Who the fuck does that?”

“I don’t know, baby….” Ben kept his eyes shut as she leaned into his chest, her body heaving. His arms wrapped around her, soft skin under his coarse fingers. Her body was soaking his clothing, her hair already dripping onto his slacks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips against his. Ben paused, letting her mouth slant against his momentarily. Her lips were salty with tears, her tongue thick against his. He pulled away, opening his eyes.

“Rey, this isn’t right. You’re grieving.”

“Please, Ben, I need to feel something other than this pain.” She begged, bawling into his chest. “I need to feel something else.”

“I can’t baby. You’d never forgive me.” He tried to push her away, but she clung to him.

“Don’t go, please, don’t.” She pleaded. He nodded slowly after a brief silence.

“I won’t go anywhere, Rey.” He said softly. “I can let you finish your shower, and I’ll have dinner ready.” But her mouth was on his again, her tongue pushing against his teeth.

_Weakling_. His mind hummed as he parted his mouth to allow her in. She was sweet, even in her sorrow. She was home to him; all there ever would be.

Her hands were drifting down his chest, against his belt buckle. She had nimble fingers that had it off in a quick swipe. He felt his blood rushing below as he pushed her against the bathroom wall. His mouth detached from hers and quickly kissed down her throat. She was shorter than him, and he hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his midsection. She was lighter than air to him.

He ground against her, still clothed, and relished in her moan. His teeth clipped her collarbone. Her fingers were in his hair, pulling tightly, her nails raking his skull with every thrush. He was lost in the sensation of his clothed erection brushing her center, until she gasped.

He stopped suddenly; his forehead leaning on her shoulder. “This isn’t right, Rey.”

“What? No, keep going!” She tried to grind against him, but he moved to set her down. He kept his eyes firmly on her face, even though her breasts were appealing to him in a way a woman’s breasts had never been before.

“Rey, this isn’t right.” He repeated himself. He took a step away and ran a hand through his hair. “You’re grieving right now. Our first time isn’t going to be when you are emotionally numb.”

“God, you’re so fucking old.” She snapped. “I’m not a virgin. I’m not delicate. You can fuck me all you want. We’re bonded now, so it doesn’t matter what happens. Knock me up, for all I fucking care.”

“This isn’t you!” Ben shouted to her. She stopped her rant and stared at him. “This. Isn’t. You. You want to go to college, and now you can go to whatever university you want! You can have a future! We both saw that! You in a robe, holding a degree!”

“I don’t know what I want, Ben!” She screamed. “I’m seventeen! I don’t know what I want with my life!”

“It won’t be getting your GED because you pity fucked your soulmate before you were ready and got pregnant.” He shouted. Her face grew hard.

“You think you’re a pity fuck?” She laughed, her voice deep and rough. “No, Poe Dameron was a pity fuck. Poe Dameron had no problems fucking me when we were both drunk off our ass last year at the Christmas party as Rose’s house! No issues when I just needed something to take the edge of working all the time off! No problems with me when I just wanted to forget where I was in the world!”

“You fucked Poe Dameron?” Ben’s voice sounded small. He wasn’t a virgin, definitely not at thirty-one, and he had no qualms about her having experimented before him, but Dameron?

“Yeah I did.”

“Did you like it?” Ben’s voice was deep. Rey flushed.

“Totally.” She said. “It was so much fun. He made me cum so much.”

But her voice caught at the end, and Ben highly doubted she’d ever had an orgasm in her life. _Touch her_. The voice in his head was insistent, and she was naked, still dripping on his floor. He stepped out of his shoes and began to unbutton his shirt.

“He made you cum a lot, did he.” Ben stepped towards her, dropping the shirt to the floor. She looked at his chest, her eyes wide, and she nodded slowly.

“Um, yeah.” She flattened herself against the wall. In the blink of an eye, Ben had descended to his knees in front on her and buried his face in between her legs. His tongue was fast, and he hitched her knee over his shoulder, sliding his hand up to clasp her hip, and began an assault on her clit. Her fingers grasped his hair as he used his fingers not holding her hip to penetrate her. She was wet for him already, his fingers damp. She tasted divine, like the earth after a fresh rain. Her breath caught as he moved his tongue across her clit, applying pressure just enough to drive her wild.

Her hips canted towards his face as she built up towards her orgasm. He knew where to put pressure, and when to let off, and what spot she liked after a moment of experimenting. Her moans were loud in the bathroom, echoing off the walls. The shower ran behind them, steaming the air. Ben felt the dampness of sweat on his forehead as she pulled his hair, rubbing her cunt against his chin, as he continued the dance of his tongue and fingers.

“Ben, oh fuck….” She gasped out. He chanced a glance up to her face to see her eyes squeezed tight, her eyebrows knit together, and her mouth open in surprise. She clenched her teeth and ground against his face, and his fingers felt the tell-tale pulse of her orgasm. She shouted out, his name, mixed with obscenities, and he pulled his mouth from her body. He knew his chin was shiny from her spent, and his fingers were drenched, but he couldn’t help putting them in his mouth to suck them clean. She let her leg drop off his shoulder. Her knees shook under the weight of her body.

Ben, still feeling spiteful of recent developments, stood up and ran a hand across his forehead to collect the steam and sweat that had gathered there.

“Tell Poe Dameron that’s how an orgasm should feel.” With that, he turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is good at leaving, anyone notice that??
> 
> slight smut too, but grieving smut is still smut


End file.
